Client virtualization continues to face serious market acceptance and license related troubles. For example, in one client virtualization product, users have to reboot their systems to switch from one operating system (OS) to another OS. In another example where virtualization technology allows two OSes to run side-by-side, this product is heavily restricted by various end-user license agreements and requires users to upgrade to the most expensive versions of the product to enable virtualization technology.